


Ellipsis

by Lualie (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Derse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lualie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Draconian Dignitary and the Hegemonic Brute have too much free time. Well, not really. They make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipsis

**Author's Note:**

> HBDD. Mature, indulgent content. I had fun.
> 
> original post can be found here http://smokingapprehension.tumblr.com/post/110549765251/ellipsis
> 
> There is definitely more on the line but do consider I have a rather slow creative process.  
> Enjoy.

There was a knock on the door of the Draconian Dignitary’s office. He did not answered right away, completing the sentence he was writing on his report first, and neatly putting the pen away.

The visitor(s?) did not knock a second time, which indicated, as the Dersite presumed it at least, that they were aware of his dislike of being disturbed in the middle of his paperwork. And that said visitors was not Jack. The Archagent would had made a few choice holes in the Dignitary’s door by now otherwise.

"Come in"

Ah. As expected.

In came the Hegemonic Brute, hunching slightly to avoid any collision with the top frame of the door.

"You are late." Noted flatly the high-graded Dersite.

"SORRY SIR." The Brute said, formal but apologetic. 

"It doesn’t matter. Close the door, Agent."

He did as instructed, and an intended look from the Dignitary told him to put on the lock.

The moment the sound of the bolt was heard, the stiffness on the lean Dersite’s shoulders seemed to… well. Not go away. The Draconian Dignitary was seldom relax at most times. For the time being, however, this was good enough.

He stood smoothly, walking around his desk to lean on the other side, hands joined together, scrutinizing.

The tall guard took a few steps further, attempting to control the volume of his voice.

*cough* “… Ye wanted t’see me?”

"Mhm."

"Fer the-" He could not add more, a frowning glare told him to keep their plans with the Archagent unspoken.

"No, nothing of the likes. It just came to mind that I haven’t seen you privately for quite some times."

”.. Well. We’ve been pretty busy at t’gates and all and-“

"I know. As such we have here as well." Just thinking about it, the Dignitary could already recite by heart Jack’s restless litany of complaints over the late relentless amount of work the highest desks have been submerged with. 

"YEAH I-… I missed ye." He wasn't a frantic man. That was mostly a trait of the Droll or Jack even, but he did seemed uneasy. Funny how such a mighty figure could appear so small in his remorses.

The Dignitary shook his head once, tilting it to the side silently.

"No obligations, HB. We’re both professional. However."

The lean Dersite was the one closing the distance this time, parting his joined hands to press them over the Brute’s uniform.

"However. I could use some, professional company of another kind."

The Dignitary was not a “smiling” type of person. His facial structure did not seemed to be meant for that purpose (It probably wasn’t). But at this moment, at this present time, all the subtleties he would allow to be seen were shining behind squinted eyes.

"Wait, so this’s a booty call?"

Whatever tempting look was on the Dignitary’s face was brushes off by one of outraged surprise. And to it, the Brute grinned widely, somewhat proud of himself. His hands going over the ranked man’s in an attempt to appease him.

"Y’know these kids hav’all sorta books and expressions-"

"I know what a booty call is, HB." He responded flatly, unamused by how he had been taken aback like this. " …. But, if it amuses you. Yes. It appears this is an homologous situation."

It was the Brute’s turn to look satisfied. The other carapace attempted to tap the larger agent to bring his attention back to himself. Alas, his hands were trapped below strong palms. 

Instead using the occasion to grab the clothe beneath them, pulling him along until the smaller carapace bumped against the desk.

The Dignitary rose a brow, hoping the Brute knew what he was expecting.

The tall man did not disappoint, shining down a sharp set of teeth, taking the invitation to pull the lean bureaucrat onto the tidy desk, leaning closely in that soft, cooing demeanor of his.

With his hands free, the Dignitary propped a few knuckles under his tall lover’s chin, peering in mild amusement at his enthusiasm.

"Eager are we?"

"Yer th’one to talk" he replied, sliding a hand over his outer leg.

"Point given…" he eyed at the hand on him, the other one pressed one the desk, next to him. Framing him on his spot. 

He brought his eyes back, blinking once, considering.

"Undress me."

Funny how one with the name of Brute could display such delicacy. 

The uniforms were not overly complex, and his hands undid the buttons laboriously, but as fast as they could. Soon enough, his chest was left bare. The Brute leaned to kiss hungrily the dark skin below, tipping him back as he progressed further down. The Dignitary hummed softly his appreciation under the ministration, slowly lying flat on his back. He grasped the Brute’s collar, compelling him back up, which the large carapace did not argued.

He slid a hand under the leaner’s hips, the other one moving front to lower his undergarments. Meanwhile, long refined fingers worked on their own to undo the Brute’s uniform, similar to his, only made for a sturdier hold.

Only when his chest was left open did the Draconian leaned back down, one arm propping him as he leered. Whatever garment he wore slid down his knee, onto the floor. And long, swift legs wrapped around the hegemonic waist, pressing close.

"You should had visited days ago."

"I didn’t want’a bother ya."

"Fair enough. Kiss me."

Which he did, passionately. Pushing down, pinning him there, messing up the tidiness of the desk. A rhythm building from slow thrusts.

The smaller agent pressed his hands onto the other’s chest, breaking the kiss momentarily. His breath significantly less “in control”, but nowhere near shallow.

"Not that I don’t appreciate the attention, but I’d rather you get down to business right aw- ah."

The Brute had rolled the other’s hips higher, pressing intently. 

"Like that?"

"Hmmm."

He chuckled. The Dignitary took a deep breathe, closing his eyes.

"On your left. There is a bottle. You know which. You know where…"

"Gotcha." He shook the clear liquid bottle. Going to put it into use right away, which was a relief for his partner. He hated repeating himself.

It wasn’t per say comfortable. It had been a certain while since he had been on the receiving end of… anything, intercourse-related, which did not help his mood. But soon enough, his mouth would open in silent gasps. His eyes, close. His head tilting back.

The tall guard seemed satisfied with the view, caressing carefully the skin displayed below. The Dignitary opened his eyes, meeting his lover’s through scrutinizing (if a bit dazed) slits.

"Ye aright?"

"Mhmm. " He moved one leg higher, brushing the taller’s side, inciting him on. "Proceed."

The Brute chuckled. ” Jesus D, relax. Ain’t one who’s gonna leave ya hanging.”

Being made out of odd tensed and loose nerves sure made that request quite laughable. Formal was his default setting.

"I am merely.. stating my agreement to proceed."

"Oh. Oh well then."

He wasn’t a swift man. If anything, he was the kind to set to his own pace. Especially with this sorts of things. But proceed he did, one large hand holding the smaller hips steady and the other rising to brush the other’s hair, remembering a second too late that this gesture was in the “no” list of the Dignitary. He moved to take it away, only to have the other stop him, coercing the hand back where it was. He had his eyes close again, leaning in the touch.

There was a moment where the Hegemonic Brute frowned in concern. He wouldn’t believe the Draconian Dignitary felt as strongly about him as he did for the man in his arms, but whichever was going through the lean carapace’s mind must had fucked him up enough to seek… this kind of care.

He brushed tentatively his thumb on the side of his face. He did not pushed it back in annoyance, instead leaning into it, breathing deeply.

"Don’t make me rep-"

The Head guard rolled his hips onward, cutting the other mid-sentence, his mouth falling open in a silent “o”.

The larger Dersite bent close, going to kiss his neck as they both settled for a motion they could follow. Careful thrusts moving in confidence. The tension leaving the smaller agent as he reached for his peak of indulgence. For the time being at least. Still, as usual, not a sound would come from him, aside the occasional hums and gasps. The rest, he trusted the Brute would see. It was sufficient in his eyes, the rest was his own business.

The Brute was also reaching his peak, thrusts growing harsher, breath hot and shallow in the other’s neck. Mouthing senseless, endearing words against the warm skin below his lips. 

The peak came for the Brute first, movements growing erratic. He held himself higher to prevent crushing his partner, both hands moving to hold his hips down meanwhile the other try to hold on some sort of balance. The desk below creaking. The Dignitary extended a hand down to pleasure himself, breathing loudly, finally reaching his climax with a mellow jolt. The rolling of the Brute softening progressively.

There was a beauty to fall apart and back together And for a careless moment, the Dignitary laid over his desk, somewhat oblivious to the Brute’s cares, coaxing his legs and torso back from the verges of oblivion.

He rose to get eye-level with him, running a thumb over the other’s cheek. The Dignitary was lying there, eyes lost in fathomless thoughts and one hand combing motionless through his hair.

"Ye aright?"

"Mhmm" It took a few seconds to answer, but it still came, low and warm, if not a bit distant.

"Ye sure?"

"Hmm….. Sorry I.. give me a moment."

"Ok, sorry. Take yer time."

"Thank you."

The Dignitary smoothly reached for one of his top drawer, fumbling lightly until his fingers found a rectangular box. The Brute rose his brows.

"Ain’t these from the kids planet?" He nodded at the pack of cigarette. The Dignitary drew something close to a lazy grin, taking one from the box and dropping it back into the drawer.

"I confiscated a few from the guards some weeks ago. It does marvel to my nerves so far."

"It stinks"

"Hmmm." He still secured the tobacco stick in the corner of his lips, rising slowly on one elbow to reach for his chin once more. The larger Dersite leaned toward it, kissing a stray thumb who wandered close to his lips.

"Thank you HB."

"What for?"

"… "

He didn’t said a word more, unsure of how to voice his thoughts. Instead moving forward, holding the cigarette between his fingers, closing the distance to kiss him softly.

"… Being here, for a starter."

The Brute’s eyes softened, following greedily the direction which the lips went. The lean Dersite allowed it a moment, pushing him back before things went out of hand. 

"And, you might have to leave soon. Our breaks only last so long…"

He evaluated the extend of the mess they did. Manageable. He didn’t seemed pleased, but he was almost as dutiful as the Dignitary was. It couldn’t be help. In retribution, he moved to his neck once more. The smaller carapace sliding a hand at the back of his neck. 

His eyes caught a glimpse of the clock.

"HB…"

He grumbled, finally pulling back.

"…. I’ll see ye soon."

"You might want to start by getting your uniform in order."

He looked down at the shirt, buttoning up. A flash of red on his cheeks. He did once almost ran out of this office with his outfit undid.

The Dignitary blinked once, mildly amused. He had silently retrieved his undergarment from the floor, putting them on before smoothly fastening back his own suit.

He slid down his desk, still leaning against it for the time being.

"………. I will see you soon enough."

The Brute made that, wide and almost scary grin of his, and the Dignitary his own, reserved one. A look at the clock cut him from going for one more demonstration of affection, but the Dignitary liked it better that way. He caught his eyes. And the next moment, he was gone.

The Draconian Dignitary leaned on his desk, fiddling with a cigarette between his fingers.


End file.
